"Uber 'Mech" (Final Boss)
His skull is cracked like an egg. See how he handles a mortar round in his brain pan! ''-Major Natalia Description: The Uber 'Mech is the final boss of MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf. It is a huge machine that crawls after you as you continuously destroy it. This "Uber 'Mech" is described as incomplete, implying that the MechWarrior may have a chance against it. However, this won't be an easy task: the 'Mech puts to use all 5 Data Cores, and its only weak spot is its skull. And even then after cracking the skull, the Uber 'Mech still puts up a fight! Weaponry: The Boss comes with a large variety of weapons for all ranges. A few of his more deadlier weapons are reserved for later use after you expose his reactor. '''First Round:' Mortar Shower: As its name suggests, the Boss will suddenly stop and fire 5 to 8 mortars. It's usually easy to dodge these, as the BattleArmor is rather agile. Plasma PPC: This very powerful energy weapon is like the PPC and Plasma PPC on other 'Mechs; it requires charging and will lock on. However, like the Spider Mech Plasma PPC, it is significantly powered. Try your best to avoid it, as it moves rather fast and can quickly take you down. Shockwave: This weapon isn't as dangerous as the others, but it is still very important to dodge. This weapon is similar to the Spider Mech stomp attack; the shock wave will knock you off your feet, leaving you highly vulnerable. Once the reactor is exposed, the range of this weapon gets upgraded. The Uber 'Mech usually follows up this attack with another. To avoid this attack, stay out of range or in the air. Second Round: Lasers: This weapon is one of the more deadlier weaponry the final boss has available. Usually reserved for the second half of the battle, this weapon is one of the hardest ones to dodge. It can kill you in seconds if you aren't fast enough. One of the easiest ways to avoid this weapon is to stay behind the boss. Flamethrower: This weapon is the other deadly weapon used by the Boss, usually in the second half of the fight. It isn't as difficult to dodge as the laser attack, but like the laser, it can kill you in seconds. Behavior The attack sequence varies: 1. Immediately as the cut-scene ends, the boss will usually fire his mortars or Plasma PPC. Jump-Jet out of the way and return fire with the Pulse Laser and aim for his head. 2. The Boss uses his repeated attacks. Continue aiming for the head, and make sure to pick up salvage Nat drops in her VTOL! 3. As the boss takes more and more damage, a large crack in his head will appear. 4. A brief cut scene where the Boss's reactor is revealed. 5. The Boss will now be using his deadlier weapons, so watch out! 6. Neuro-Hack the Boss to bring down his reactor shield, and aim for the head with the Mortar. Avoid shooting while flying. 7. After repeated attacks, the boss will be defeated! Category:Weaponry Category:Bosses Category:Mechs